Meeting Ms Mallard
by blackandblueangel
Summary: Layla, Kate, and Tony visit Ducky after his kidnapping. Layla gets to meet Ms. Mallard, who thinks Layla is a delightful young girl. Tony thinks her old age is getting to her head.


_**Well, I've been racking my brain and I can't think of a good story to go with Call of Silence. Man, have I been in a writing mood, lately. I think the inspiration is finally coming back to me!**_

_**Summary: Layla, Kate, and Tony visit Ducky after his kidnapping. Layla gets to meet Ms. Mallard, who thinks Layla is a delightful young girl. Tony thinks her old age is getting to her head.**_

_**Spoiler: The Meat Puzzle**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm a job searching 20 year old who lives with her parents, does it seem like I own the show?**_

Yesterday had been a tough day on everyone. The team had been searching frantically for a kidnapped Ducky. Gibbs and Kate both blamed themselves. Gibbs assigned Kate to protect him and his mother, alone. Kate blamed herself for letting Vincent Handlin and his mother get to him. But all ended well and Ducky came home alive. It was Saturday and the team had off. Layla hadn't seen Ducky after he was rescued and she wasn't resting easy, yet. Kate knew that Layla needed to see Ducky for herself. She, Layla, and Tony headed to Ducky's house to see him. "Warning you, Layla. His mother suffers from Dementia and she has four small dogs." Kate warned her sister.

Layla nodded. "I know." She answered.

Tony knocked on the door and instantly heard Ms. Mallard's dog bark. They also heard Ms. Mallard's voice as she slowly walked to the door. "Yes?" she answered as she opened the door.

"Hi, Ms. Mallard, do you remember us?" Tony asked.

"What's that supposed to mean, Boy!" she snapped.

"Ignore him, Ms. Mallard. I'm Kate and this is my sister, Layla." Kate said. Some older people with Dementia don't like to be reminded that they have it.

Layla smiled. "Hi, Ms. Mallard." She waved.

Ms. Mallard extended her hand to Layla. "Oh my, what a lovely young girl."

"Layla, lovely?" Tony asked.

Ms. Mallard looked at him in confusion. "Ignore the gigolo." Layla said, taking the old woman's hand.

"You're a gigolo?" the old woman asked.

"No, Ms. Mallard." He answered.

"What's your name, Boy?" she asked.

"Tony DiNozzo, ma'am." He answered.

"That's an Italian name!" she snapped.

Tony nodded. "Yes, it is." He confirmed. He was slightly annoyed that they were going through this for the upteenth time, but what could he do. It wasn't her fault that she didn't remember.

"Stay away, Gigolo!" Then she turned to Layla. "Is that pink in your hair?" she asked.

Layla nodded. "Yes, it is." She answered.

"Lovely! Follow me, Dear." She lead Layla into the living room. "Donald! We have guests." She called.

Kate and Tony entered the house and Kate shut the door. "Layla's a lovely girl?" Tony asked.

Kate chuckled. "Let her be, Tony." She said before they saw Ducky walking down the stairs.

"Caitlin, Tony, what are you doing here?" he asked the two agents.

Kate pointed to the living room. "Layla needed to see that you were okay for herself." She answered.

The three peeked into the living room, watching Layla and Ducky's mother. Ms. Mallard smiled at the fifteen year old as they talked. She laughed at something Layla said. They were talking too quietly to make out words. Ms. Mallard picked up some of Layla's hair.

Tony tilted his head. "Ya know, from this angle, she almost looks like an angel." He pointed out.

Kate lightly pushed Tony back and smiled. "Watch it, DiNozzo."

"Donald!" Ms. Mallard called.

Ducky walked into the living room. "Yes, Mother."

"Have you met this delightful young lady?" she asked.

"Now she's delightful?" Tony whispered to Kate. Kate chuckled.

"Ah, Layla, dear, it's good to see you." Ducky greeted.

Layla stood up and looked at the bandage on Ducky's neck. "Does it hurt?" she asked.

"No anymore, Dear." Ducky assured her.

Layla smiled and wrapped her arms around Ducky. "I'm glad you're okay." She said before pulling away.

"So am I." He said, smiling at the teen.

Kate and Tony took that opportunity to walk in. Ms. Mallard looked at them, confused. "Donald, who are they?" she asked.

"That's Caitlin and Anthony. They work with me remember?" he reminded her.

Ms. Mallard looked at Kate. "Well, don't go upstairs with that whore. I'm watching you, missy."

Tony and Layla couldn't help but laugh. "I do apologize for her, Kate." Ducky said.

Kate smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, I've been called worse." She assured him.

_**Yipee, another one done! I'll continue with more once I get a story or two done on my Criminal Minds story. I need help with a title. I putting Twilight and Kill Ari parts 1 & 2 in one story, but I cant think of a name. Any ideas?**_

_**Summary: Kate has been shot and Layla is missing. Gibbs has only one suspect: Ari Haswari. Gibbs and what is left of his team will stop at nothing to find Layla and make Ari pay for what he has done.**_


End file.
